


SnowQueen Femlash February 2021

by alldatwrite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Different Universes, F/F, Femslash February, Jealousy, Smut (almost), s1 curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldatwrite/pseuds/alldatwrite
Summary: Long short story, I found this challenge on Tumblr and, although it's meant for several pairings, I decided to use it as a collection for SnQ fics. Enjoy!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Femslash February





	1. Day 1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I said in the summary, this will be about just one couple (because there's not enough ReginaxSnow in the world), and each fic will be a drabble/one shot. Each one will be independent and it will have a word or idea as a prompt, and it will be uploaded everyday. The first one will be red and it will include a birthday thematic because, well, it's the queen's bday. Have fun reading!

For some stupid reason, she had been gifted a red leather jacket. It wasn’t as hideous as she thought it could be, but it was still distasteful… more or less. It wasn’t that it wasn’t pretty, but it was an impractical piece of clothing. First of all, she didn’t wear leather jackets, not even on her casual days. Second of all, she didn’t like the red colour on the outerwear. She had a few red tops and turtlenecks, and even a red nightgown, but she usually wore black coats and jackets.

Regardless, it could be useful in a future, so she accepted that birthday gift with content. However, she wanted to know who had came up with the idea.

February first, a day Regina Mills, knew too well, because it was her birthday. That year, the whole gang had decided to give her blind presents— each of her friends would give her a present, and she had to find out who it was from. She knew it wasn’t Emma’s, as obvious as that would have been, because the blonde gave her a vinyl collection of the Rolling Stones’ discography. It wasn’t Henry either, he gave her a pair of expensive stilettos (how he had gotten the money for it, she had no idea). She thought of Ruby for a moment, but the brunette had given her a new coffee machine. She wondered, as she wore the jacket for the first time, who could have been.

She had a date that night, a very important one. She was going to have diner with her wife, who had spent the full day at school. As the head mistress, Snow had a lot of work to do, and it made the couple spend less time together. She had expected the bandit to make an appearance that day at lunch hour, but she couldn’t make it on time. She said she would give her the birthday present she had bought her at diner time, and that she would make it up for the lunch thing.

When the brunette arrived at the pier, she saw the pale skinned girl waiting for her, sitting at the table she had chosen. They had been there before, the best restaurant by the beach, so it wasn’t anything special after all. She was turning 40, maybe that was the reason why she was mildly nervous. She took a moment to get closer, smiling slightly. Forty years old. A huge deal considering Regina never thought she would be that old ever.

She reached the table and kissed Snow. A quiet, nice night out to commemorate her brand-new grey hairs. The green eyes woman looked tired and flawless, a strange but endearing combination.

“I see you’re wearing my gift”, she said, shocking the older brunette. What?

“What do you mean my gift? I thought you would give me your gift now”, she told her, frowning, and wondering if she had heard it right.

“I fooled you. Remember our first date?”, she asked her wife. “I was so nervous I took Emma’s jacket, and I only noticed when you said you were cold. You wore it until you got home, and you looked so beautiful, so sexy, so cute…”

“So you bought me one?”, the queen asked, giggling. Oh, that night had been a mess, but she had liked it. It had been the beginning of an age.

“Well, that jacket started it all. Maybe we can start the next chapter of our lives with something that’s actually ours”, Snow said, grabbing Regina’s hand and kissing it. “Besides, you look smoking hot on red”.

To be honest… she _did_ look good in red.


	2. Day 2. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it may be a good idea to give you some info about each chapter so everything is clearer when you read it. For this one, pride, we are set during the QoD moment, David is with Killian, Emma is with Neal and Regina and SNow are living together. Neverland happened but the missing year was not missing, they were in SB and living a quiet life.

With the Queens of Darkness (what a stupid name, anyway) arrival, Regina was certainly scared. The town may have forgiven her and accepted her, but there were some secrets that she didn’t want the town to know. And by the town, she meant her family and her friends. No way she was going to let them know who she had been in the past. Especially not her son. She hadn’t discussed _that_ with him yet.

In fact, no one had a clue about the reality. She was quite subtle (or so she thought). But Maleficent threaten to tell everyone the truth about Regina.

That was why she gathered everyone she cared about to talk about it. Henry, Emma, Ruby, Granny, the Dwarves (yes, even them), Gold, Belle, Zelena, Snow, David (and Killian by association), and even Robin (maybe they weren’t dating, but they were friends, so he had place in that meeting despite Snow’s glares towards him). Only Neal was missing, but because he already knew (because when you’re drunk you usually tell a random stranger to be nice to you son’s other mother).

“Well, friends, family… I am here, I gathered all of you here because I wanted to warn you about a future event. As you know, Maleficent is here. So is Cruella and Ursula. Despite what you may think, the dragon is the most dangerous, because she may have a story about me, a… compromising one”, she enounced. It was going to be so hard. “Mal and I go way back than any of you might think. We had a relationship, a… physical one…”

She waited for everyone to react, but nobody seemed bothered by it. Killian smiled one of those horrible smug smiles, Henry got up to hug her, and Ruby shouted “go, girl!” from her position. Wait, no one was surprised?

“Regina, we know you’re bisexual. It’s no surprise, trust me”, David said. “We can recognize each other”.

“Yeah, Gina, no stress. Half of the people here is part of the community. My mom, my dad and Ruby are bi”, Emma said. “Killian is gay, Zelena is a lesbian, Archie is gay too… hell, we even have a trans teacher at our school!”, the blonde said happily. One of the many reasons everybody wanted to stay in Storybrooke was the open mind.

“The disturbing issue here is her, not you. Really, Your Majesty, a dragon? Couldn’t you choose a maid?”, Rumple said. Of course he knew, he wasn’t blind, and those ‘study dates’ were not the academic type.

“If she wants to be homophobic, she will have to go through us first”, Leroy told her, and everyone cheered.

They decided to move on with their lives, but something shifted in the meantime. A lot of people started to hang pride flags from their balconies and windows, Snow being the pioneer. She hung the bi flag from Regina’s bedroom balcony that same day. Ever since she had started dating the brunette, she had been more open about her sexuality. She was even making sex jokes when she went out with the girls. A few days later, Maleficent arrived during a town’s meeting, where the new hospital ward would be the main topic. A big part of the town’s population was there when the blonde witch arrived. Regina was just explaining how much money would be needed when the door opened with a dramatic flair.

“My my, Regina, how loved you are nowadays. Must feel good to be so popular; it surely must help your mommy issues, am I right?”, she said with a clear voice, stalking towards the much shorter brunette.

“What do you want, bimbo?”, she said, defiantly, holding her head up high. She was not going to be intimidated by an ex.

“I thought…”, Maleficent started, sitting at Regina’s chair and grabbing the microphone, “that the lovely citizens of Storybrooke would like to know what type of mayor they have… Regina, this woman right here, is dating none other than your beloved Snow White. I thought you may want to know how she got her redemption that quickly. Turns out she was kneeling all this time…”. With an arrogant smile, the woman put her feet over the table, expecting mayhem to happen. However, a somewhat cruel smile broke the silence. It was Snow, laughing in the background.

“You really thought this stunt of yours would work? Really? Well, I Guess I gave you more credit than you deserved”, she said, walking towards the centre of the room. “Yes, Regina and I have been dating since Neverland, and what about it? Now, citizens, let me tell you why our friend here decided to ‘expose’ our mayor”, the green-eyed brunette said out loud, facing the crowd. “Turns out, she is not really over our Queen, and she didn’t like the fact that she was dating me. So, she blackmailed her with telling everyone that Regina is bisexual and that she’s dating me unless we broke up. But again, she was wrong. She’s proud of who she is, of who she dates, of her family and friends, and she even takes some pride after some decisions she has made. So really, Maleficent, did you thought it would work? That she would leave me to cover up who she is?”.

The blonde couldn’t muster a word to answer back. For a moment, she had thought that Regina would leave Snow, but she had underestimated their relationship. The crowd started clapping when Snow grabbed Regina by the waist and kissed her in the most fairytale style possible, and Maleficent had to leave, defeated.

“Mom, why didn’t you tell us? You’ve been keeping this as a secret for a year?”, Emma questioned. Yeah, two former enemies living together was suspicious, but it made some sense considering that Snow and David had a nasty break up and that Regina and Snow were friends now. Looking back, it was obvious they were dating. For God’s sake, even Henry had told her that Snow used to cuddle with his mom. There was nothing innocent about that.

“At least she didn’t expose our sex life”, the witch said to her lover, with a sweet smile of her face.

“I’m here!”, Henry exclaimed. “There are things a child should _not_ know!”.

“C’mon, you’re fourteen!”, Snow exclaimed back.

After that, they spent the whole night at Granny’s, eating dinner and explaining the family what had happened in Neverland and how they had ended up in that situation, and Regina felt so proud of who she was, that nothing and no one could even take her happiness away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... end of chapter! Did you like it? The next one will be buttercup, but I will make it my own way... I hope you liked this one!


	3. Day 3. Buttercup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write smut... I really did... but I think you imagination is gonna work better.

October 31st, 23.14h.

Storybrooke, a quiet city. A quiet _town_. Not many people lived in there, it was mostly families and retired people. It was a sleepy place, but on nights like those, Halloween, the town was bustling. For starters, every kid wanted to go trick-or-treating; after that, when the kids were put to sleep, the adults (mostly the single ones) would go to a party, probably at the Rabbit’s hole, to get drunk and flirt with strangers. As for Mary Margaret Blanchard, she was just having fun. With Emma and Ruby with her, the three of them cosplaying as the Powerpuff Girls, she could affirm that she was having fun. She had taken a thing called the Poisoned Apple, a cocktail that she wasn’t sure was healthy to begin with, but that made her feel fuzzy and happy. Some Britney Spears here, some Donna Summer there, and the small bar was crowded. She wasn’t the party type girl, but she could deal with a few drinks and few dances. Especially after David had dumped her. Something about not being to start that new chapter of his life, something about being confused, about not wanting to hurt his wife… It was all the same to her, all lies. As strange as it may sound, she couldn’t recall a single partner she had ever had before. Not any stable relationship, not any cuddles. And she _knew_ she had had them, but she could not remember any of it.

She was cosplaying as Buttercup, even if the role of Bubbles suited her better. She would always remember that night because that’s when she started _remembering_. She was standing at the stool, waiting for another drink, when a hot girl dressed a sexy maid got next to her. Black stocking with a visible garter, barely covered by the tiny dress of her skirt. The black, high stilettos were impeccable despite the many drinks that had been spilled on the floor. The dress was simple, a two piece consisting of a tiny skirt around her waist that barely covered her ass, a lace push up bra that could only be seen from a side profile and that was covered by a white apron, and some weird maid hat over her head. Oh, and a feather duster that the woman in question had put between her breasts. Simple yet hot. In case you don’t know who was wearing that, it was Regina Mills. The mayor. The scary, sexy, imposing mayor. The most attractive woman on earth. And maybe, her crush.

She was wearing red lipstick and a smokey eye makeup. And red nails. And a choker with a ring hanging from it. Mary Margaret was sure that was some sort of kinky accessory. And damn, did it look good on her.

Looking at herself, she was wearing a green, strapless dress that reached her knees, with a black belt around her waist, a white pair of knee socks and black kitten heels. She had divided her side fringe into two sections that were pinned to the sides of her head with butterfly clips. She was wearing light makeup, with pink lips and mascara. It was enough for her, a funny night out wit her friends. But now that she thought about it, she looked ridiculous. She wished she could be like Regina. She wished she could _do_ Regina.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realise she had spilled her whole drink over the mayor’s bosom. Again, ridiculous.

“Are you stupid?!”, the older woman shouted, her voice barely recognizable over the loud music of the place.

“I’m sorry, I really am!”, the teacher said, scared and embarrassed about her mistake. She wanted to offer to pay for her drink, but she had spilled her own drink, not Regina’s. “Here, let me help you!”, she exclaimed to make herself be heard over some NSYNC music (Bye Bye Bye, to be concrete), taking the feather duster from the woman’s cleavage, and dusting her dress. Okay, maybe she was drunk. Or at least, a bit tipsy. She had no idea what she was doing.

“If this is your way of flirting, it’s not working!”, the brunette said, and Mary Margaret just stopped there. Was she flirting? She hadn’t date a girl ever; in fact, she had never even considered that she may like women until Emma arrived, her nice roommate who had asked her once the question of “have you ever been with a girl?”. She was shocked that Emma thought she was a lesbian, but she had been considering it for some weeks now. Maybe she did like women, even if she had never been with one. With a woman as spectacular as Regina, anyone would doubt.

“Then how can I make it work?”, she asked, feeling bolder than ever. This was not her, but she felt different that night. It was like some other part of her, an alter ego of some sorts, had taken over her. She felt like shooting arrows, stealing from people, and sleeping with girls.

A chuckle escaped from the mayor’s lips. “Certainly not like that. I like women, not girls”, she said, and she was so condescending about that Mary Margaret wanted to slap her. She _was_ a woman. A shy one, perhaps, but she was a woman, and she could please her as much as nay other woman in that damn town.

“You don’t know what I’m capable of”, she said, defiantly. She suddenly liked the challenges.

“Oh, you think you can boss me around? You think you could give me what I need?”, Regina challenged, stepping a bit closer just to see if that dumbass would back down. She didn’t.

“Maybe”.

“I need a daddy, not a buttercup”, she said, referencing her costume. Well, she could be her daddy, even if it was for just a night.

Then, Annie Lenox’s ‘I Put A Spell on You’ started playing, and she took that as a sign. She grabbed the woman by the hand, and they drove to her apartment. It could be risky, especially if Emma and Ruby showed there, but she didn’t care. It was worthy.

It took her some more alcohol and some classic rock to kiss the woman, as fiercely as she could, and then she remembered. She remembered everything. And she didn’t need to pretend anything. If Regina wanted it rough, she would give it to her.

She took her to her bedroom, throwing her over the bed and getting on top. She ripped the clips from her hair, and she made the brunette turn around so she could take a better look at her ass. Oh, the dress had a corset-like back. Nice.

She took some scissors from her nightstand and ripped the laces that kept the dress together. And then, she took her belt and put it around Regina’s collar. And Snow smiled because the woman in front of her had no idea who _she_ was. She sat on top of her, pulling the improvised leash and forcing the witch to get closer. She kissed her again, and Regina bit her lip. Undiscipline. Intolerable.

“Don’t hurt daddy like that ever again or I’ll have to punish you”.

She did.

Over and over again.

When the Halloween night came the next year, and everyone remembered who they were, Snow wore the same costume in hopes that she could choke the brunette again.

**Author's Note:**

> Next one will be pride, and it will be uploaded tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the fic. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
